1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club having a.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses other fairway woods.
Traditional fairway wood designs have relatively small head sizes. Callaway Golf Company's Big Bertha and Fusion fairway woods are typical in footprint and volume of traditional fairway wood designs. Adams Golf some years ago had success with their TIGHTLIES fairway woods, but the footprint at address was fairly traditional. Recently Golfsmith (through their brand SNAKE EYES) introduced a larger footprint fairway wood, but of still limited size.
There is a need for larger-headed fairway woods since driver head sizes have increased so dramatically in the last few years. For the average 12-handicap golfer, who has just ‘duffed’ his drive 50 yards down the fairway with his 460 cc driver, to then pull out a traditionally-sized 3-wood can be intimidating. The contrast in size does not inspire confidence.